Side effex
by AnimeFan007
Summary: InuYasha gets turned into a kid, he's weak and has to rely on Kagome entirely. In later chaps, his childhood nightmares return. Sorry I haven't updated in a year or so..!
1. IntroConversation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I'm happy I don't. The creators are very talented. I would just hold them back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SO wait, your saying that he's completely stuck like that?" Kagome asked her grand father rather hysterically. "He is, I told you not to mess with the Sacred Jewel, but nooo, you needed it to fight Naraku. I told you it could have some strange side effects." Her grand father replied. " But that!" " I told you, just about anything could happen." Kagome walked out of the house where here friend were waiting on the patio. "So is he stuck like that?" Sango asked rather curiously. "My grandpa said he is" Kagome replied. "What do you think we should do? I mean, it's going to be a lot harder to fight demons, if he's stuck like that." Miroku added. "I'm not sure, I think we should get some rest, and I kind of like him like that, he sleeps so peacefully, and he's kinda cute like that." Kagome. " Yeah I think so to, but it just doesn't seem like it's _him_ anymore, he's so quiet, I don't even think I've heard him say a word since he changed." Sango replied. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait a few days and see what happens." Said Kagome.

(a/n) Okay, obviously I was very vague on what happened. To put it short, our favorite little group had collected a large amount of the Sacred Jewel, and had a climactic battle with Naraku, where InuYasha used the shards to power himself up, and experienced one of the "side effects" where he was changed back into a little kid again, except he still thought like his regular self (not acted though and no one knew this either).


	2. I'm a WHAT!

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha. Or anyone else in this FanFic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if he's alright" Kagome asked Sango " It's been three days and he still hasn't woken up." "Well, it was a tough fight and he was just turned into a kid, his body is probably exhausted from all of that in such a short amount of time." Sango replied. " I suppose you're right, but if he doesn't wake up tomorrow I'm bringing Kaede over here to see if he's okay." Kagome said with a small amount of concern in her voice "I hope he's alright…"

A few hours later a young InuYasha slowly woke up. _Wha……… Where am I? _He though to himself. _Oh yeah this is Kagome's room. I've been here so few times…_ "Hello! So you finally woke up, huh?" _What does she mean finally woke up?_ He thought _I've only been asleep for a little while._ "….." He opened his mouth to speak, but strangely, no words came out. "Is something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked. (a/n everyone knows what going to happen next! Let's play Charades!) _Why can't I speak! _He thought to himself somewhat puzzled, somewhat shocked. He pointed to his mouth in an attempt to show Kagome why he wasn't speaking. "Does your throat hurt?" she asked. InuYasha shook his head "Can you speak?" He shook his head. "Do you know why?" Again he shook his head. "Hey mom could you see if you can find anything wrong with InuYasha's throat" she asked her mom. "Sure, now let's see, you are so cute now," her mother said to InuYasha. _What is she talking about?_ He wondered. Kagome noticed InuYasha's puzzled face and suddenly remembered that she hadn't told InuYasha what had happened when he had used the Sacred Jewel that last time. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with him, this is pretty strange, I don't think there's anything we can do about it for now. Until then let him rest." "Okay" she replied to her mother.

After her mother had left the room, InuYasha just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. _Why the heck did she call me cute? _He wondered, with the puzzled tilted head expression. "I forgot to tell you. The last time you used the Sacred Jewel, something happened." _This isn't going to be good, I know it isn't. _"Follow me," she said. _Did Kagome get taller? _He tried to hop off the bed, and then figured out it was too high for him to jump off. "Oh yeah, hang on a second, I'll be right back." She said walking out of her room. A few seconds later she returned with a mirror (I wonder what's about to happen……. Hmmmmm…), then handed it to him. (3-2-1). _What the hell! Wha….. What the heck happened to me! I'm a kid! _(Freaked out anime look) "It kinda turned you back into well…… a little kid. _Shippo, wouldn't let me live this off, when he sees me like this all that little brat's gonna think about is getting me back for what I did to him…I gotta figure out a way to "get" amnesia or something……_ "Um…. Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha twitched a little. "If you want I'll take the mirror back." InuYasha handed her the mirror but "lost" his balance, "fell" off the bed, and for real the mirror landed on his head and shattered. "InuYasha! Are you okay! InuYasha!" _Must've hit me harder than I wanted it to or something…_ He thought. Then he fainted.


	3. Changing Bandages

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha, never will.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, that could have gone better._ A pretending to be knocked (and doing it rather well) InuYasha thought. (He is a little more cunning in this fanfic, okay; he's got some cunning for the….. for the….. okay screw that, he's got cunning for the first time I can think of yet!) _Okay what did I act like when I was a kid? Oh yea… all I did was hide… I was such a coward … and now all over again…groan…Here it goes…_ He thought, as Kagome walked in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha quickly opened his eyes as he heard Kagome walk in. "You're finally awake, that's good, I was starting to get worried about you." Kagome said. (She's going to get worried a lot in this, so get used to it.) InuYasha immediately "froze" with fear. He tried to sit up, but felt a great pain on his head _I really am like I used to be. I'm helpless again, which means I'm going to have to really depend completely on Kagome. At least I hope she's the one that's going to be watching me…_ "Don't try to move around InuYasha! That mirror hit you hard, and why are you afraid of me…. Unless… (The Jimmy Kudo part of her brain-started working) Do you know who I am?" She asked InuYasha pointing at herself. InuYasha looked puzzled, and, of course, convincingly scared out of his wits. _He must have been hit really hard by that mirror_ Kagome thought. _That must be why he looks so scared, he lost his memory, and as a kid he was always being hurt…Poor InuYasha… _"Are you afraid of me InuYasha?" she asked. InuYasha nodded slightly, so as to avoid his head hurting. "Please don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome said very softly. InuYasha started to relax a little. (I'm going to stop putting the quote marks, cause you all know what I mean.) "That's better, it's going to be all right." _Wow, well if I ever tell her how I feel in the future, it's going to be a lot easier_ (not just about him liking her, but also about his childhood, and all that stuff.) he thought as he relaxed more. "That's better, just relax," she said "oh yeah, I need to change the bandages on your head" (Did I forget to mention the mirror was kinda heavy? Oopsie…) she suddenly remembered. "InuYasha could you roll over please?" she asked. He rolled over. "Please don't move, cause if you do, I might accidentally hurt you" Kagome said as she started to remove the bandages on his head. "Another piece of glass? We were pulling pieces of glass out of your head for hours! I don't know if we're ever going to get all of those shards of glass out of you. At least you didn't get an infection." She said, surprised. _That would explain the headache_ he thought_ that's it! . _He thought, then started pointing towards the parts of his head that hurt. "Is that were it hurts? Let me see… Oh! You were pointing towards a piece of glass! Does it hurt anywhere else?" She said. InuYasha then pointed to another spot, and sure enough, found another piece of glass. Every time InuYasha pointed somewhere, Kagome would look, and find another shard of glass. When they were done with that Kagome finally got around to putting on new bandages. "I've got to put some hydrogen peroxide on your head."

_WHAT! _he screamed in his head. _I hate that stuff. _"This might hurt InuYasha, but it will keep you from getting your wound infected." She said. As she poured the hydrogen peroxide on his head, could feel him shaking from the pain. "I know it hurts. Tell you what, since you haven't even tried to run away, I'll give you a treat for not running away. Because my brother Souta (I'm not sure how to spell his name.) is always getting hurt from a game he plays, and he always runs away when I try to put this stuff on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with this chapter. And don't worry about waiting forever for an update, cause I try to add new chapters daily. Next chapter: TAKE A BATH! We all knew that was going to happen eventually.


	4. Shippo

Sorry but taking a bath is just going to have to wait. I hadn't read Kitsune-MiMIK's review (sorry!) yet. So in this chapter, Shippo sees InuYasha! (Good idea, I was running out of them too!) So, naturally, all credit for this chapter goes to (Drum roll please.) (Loud announcer's voice) KITSUNE-MIMIK! (Audience goes wild!)(That means flames too though snicker)

Before I forget: Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and I never will.

After having his bandages changed, InuYasha quickly fell asleep. When he woke up he noticed Kagome right in front of him. _Has she been watching me the whole time I was asleep? _He wondered. "You must have really worn yourself out in that last battle." She said. The (I believe this is the right term…) young hanyou looked puzzled. "Oh yeah, you can't remember, just forget about it." She said in response to his confused face. InuYasha tried to sit up, and this time he could without pain. "Good you can sit up now! Any chance you can walk?" she asked. He tried, and to his joy, and Kagome's surprise, he could.

_I feel so small like this, well of course I do, I'm as small as Shippo, if not smaller! _He fussed at himself. "Hang on for a second, I'll go get the others to come see you," she said. _Oh no! Shippo! Not good! Not good! _He whimpered (silently in case you forgot.) _Well at least pretending to be afraid of them won't be too hard._ In a few seconds Kagome came in followed by everyone else, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. _Here goes_ he thought.

Ok just remember 

_Monk be scared_

_Demonslayer be very afraid_

_Little annoying fox demon be very very afraid _

Kagome whispered something to Sango and Miroku, but didn't have time to tell Shippo. "Haha, you can't bully me now" Shippo teased the small, helpless, and cute hanyou. "Shippo, stop that!" Kagome said kneeling down to Shippo, and whispered something in his ear._ That'll show him! Kagome must really care about me… _he thought _why am I thinking like this! _ "Hello, my name is Shippo" the little fox demon said to InuYasha.

_Well, at least he won't be tormenting me_ thought the hanyou, as he shook the fox demons hand. "Wanna go play a game? It's really fun " asked a very eager Shippo. _This might not be so bad_ InuYasha began to think as he followed Shippo outside. "Just don't go to far, or someone might see you" Kagome added. And with that the two played until dusk.

Happy chapter isn't it? I would have kept on writing, but it would have gone on into my next chapter. You'll be feeling sorry for poor InuYasha in the next one, cause he's going to have to deal with his old dreams about his mother and being tormented when he was that age.


	5. Having Nightmares

I'm really going rapid fire with this! Three chapters in one day! I've got more chapters than reviews! Lol! In this chapter our favorite hanyou starts getting his old dreams about his mother again. He's really going to get freaked out, just to warn you. The title for this chapter, I got from _A flock of Seagulls/ Nightmares_ or something like that.

Disclaimer: Why are you tormenting me! I DO NOT own InuYasha! Now shut up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dusk, and InuYasha and Shippo had finally stopped playing. Both of them were so tired that they hadn't eaten or anything, they didn't even make it to bed, they feel asleep, leaning on the wall waiting for Kagome to get their beds ready. (The groups gonna be spending a few weeks at Kagome's house.) _InuYasha is so cute when he's sleeping this peacefully _thought Kagome. She had made InuYasha's bed in her room so she could keep an eye on him while he slept. Sango was sleeping on a fold-out couch with Shippo, and Miroku got his own room (wonder why? Hmmm……. Maybe cause he's a pervert that couldn't be trusted? Hahahaha.).

_No…… No… … please don't!…… NOOOO!…… _InuYasha thought as he dreamt. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Wake up!" Kagome cried desperately. InuYasha instantly opened his eyes, upon hearing Kagome. He remembered his dream and began to cry (no sound, just silent tearing, even sadder.). "You were squirming all over the place, and it looked like your were trying to yell. Are you okay?" Kagome asked very worriedly. _No, not those again…… I stopped having those, but why am I having them again… I can't stand them… they hurt… mother… _he cried both in his mind and in reality. He saw a Mother's Day mark on Kagome's calendar (she hadn't changed the month, it was actually August.) and pointed at it. Mother's day was the only day marked on that month so Kagome figured it out quickly. "Were you dreaming about your mother InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly. InuYasha, with tears still filling his eyes, nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother" Kagome said trying to soothe, the teary-eyed hanyou. She picked him up and held him, rubbing his back, and ruffling his hair. "Kagome, is everything alright" Sango asked as she knocked on Kagome's door. "Yeah, come on in" Kagome replied, still trying to comfort the poor hanyou. "What's wrong with InuYasha?" Sango asked puzzled. "He dreamt about what happened to his mother." Kagome answered. Just from the mere mention of his mother, InuYasha started to cry again. _Please Kagome, please don't mention it,_ a now very emotionally disturbed hanyou begged in his thoughts, _just please, don't mention it._ He held on to her even harder. "It's going to be okay InuYasha, everything going to be all right, just calm down" Kagome said, still trying to comfort him. "If you want, you can sleep in my bed, with me, it might help a little." Kagome said, trying to even further comfort, the still crying InuYasha. _She really does care about me; she would be willing to do all of this for me. _InuYasha thought, and relaxed some. "That's better." Kagome said. She took his blankets, put them on the side of her and tucked him in. "Should I go back to bed" Sango asked. Noticing InuYasha had already fallen asleep; Kagome replied, "Yeah, if InuYasha plays with Shippo tomorrow we'll tell Miroku." "Okay, sounds good" Sango agreed with a yawn, "See you in the morning." "You too" Kagome replied, also yawning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------I've noticed the hits shoot up on my overview thingy, but no reviews…. I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! REVIEW DAMNIT! Poor InuYasha…


	6. Lost and in deep shit

Hello! No flames yet! Yay! OniyuriGaaru, I know InuYasha is seriously out of character, and I'm really trying to work on it! (Though it my not be too evident. E-mail me with suggestions please, if you have any that is!) CornWoman, I'll try, but I'm not to good at making longer chapters… Inuyashaangel, I wasn't fussing at you! I saw my hits, and I've got 180+ hits, but only a few reviews. Well thank you all for your reviews! Send me any suggestions, and if I like them I'll try to put them in the story. (Oh, and by the way, I try to write a new chapter everyday, so that's a small excuse for short chapters, rights?)

Disclaimer: I do not InuYasha.

* * *

(I was hyped-up on last resort/papa roach while I wrote, so InuYasha should be a little more like his normal self, but I'm still trying to figure out how to work it in…) _Did that actually happen_ InuYasha asked himself as he woke up the next morning _I can't start to rely on Kagome every night like last night, or I'll be a lot weaker when I get back to my real form._ He looked around the room to see if anyone else was in there, no one was, and got up. He looked around for a way to leave the room besides the door. _The window_ he thought. He jumped onto windowsill, opened the window, and hopped out. (There wasn't a screen) _I've got to get stronger; I don't want get in the way when we get into a fight_ he thought. He saw a tree and started to punch at it. After a little while he had been punching as hard as he could, he was almost completely worn out_ Stupid little kid body, I get tired so quick. I wonder if I can use Iron Reaver…_ He lunged forward and tore at the tree like would normally do when he used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, to his joy it splintered the trunk of the tree._ At least I'm not helpless in a battle, as long as my foe isn't too strong…_ He thought. He was entirely worn out from Iron Reaver (It was hard for him to use it at that age, his strongest attack.), barely able to run. He headed back to Kagome's room, and was surprised that no one was there.

_Where the heck did everyone go _he thought _were could they have gone? _He wondered _Oh well; I've got some time to rest. _He fell asleep quickly (from exhaustion. little body, little stamina!). By time he woke up, it was six o'clock. _It's that late? I sleep forever! _(He fell asleep at one, having been awake since 11) He thought _Kagome still isn't here? They must have gone into the well._ (I wonder what's going to happen… hmmm-classic scenario.) He got up, went down the well, and started looking for Kagome and the others.

* * *

A few minutes after InuYasha left, Kagome and the others came to where InuYasha had been sleeping. "He was just here a minute ago" Kagome said to Sango. "Where do you think he went" Sango asked. "Probably looking for Ramen, he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning" Kagome replied. They headed to the kitchen, no InuYasha. Kagome's room, no InuYasha. Grandpa's room, no InuYasha. Kagome's mom's room, no InuYasha there either. Souta's room, still no InuYasha. By then they had gotten pretty worried about our favorite hanyou. "I wonder where he went," Kagome thought out loud. (This look's like a case for Jimmy Kudo! Or at least that part of everyone's brain! Lol! P.s. I'm hyped-up on Pop Music right now! Correction! It's last resort again! )

"He didn't see us leave either time because he was sleeping, so he might have thought that we had left for the entire time he was asleep…" Kagome thought "But where could he think we had gone…" "THE WELL!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said simultaneously. (Shippo was asleep, it was ten o'clock.) All three of them headed towards the well.

InuYasha had been running around for hours, trying to find Kagome's scent, and suddenly, his hunger struck. He couldn't speak anymore, but his stomach was growling like a pissed-off demon. (Pop Music again! Alternating between Pop Music and Last Resort.) He started running back towards the well. Very close to the well, he smelled demons. _Damnit! Not now! I can barely run, much less fight off a demon, let alone, several. _He tried to run faster, but exhausted himself further. _No choice now, I have to fight… or die… _His eyes widened as he finally saw his pursuers. There were a few of them; they were weak but an overwhelming force for a seven-year-old hanyou. (The usual one that would easily be cut down bye an **_adult InuYasha_**. (Worst-case scenario!) _Bring it!_ InuYasha thought, starting to get a fighting spirit (I'm back to Last Resort so, it might get kinda good.). _IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER_ InuYasha yelled in his mind, cutting down the first one. One of them snapped at InuYasha, he jumped, and barely missed having his leg bitten off. He used Iron Reaver on the one that had attacked him, destroyed it, but the others had circled him and were snapping at him. He dodged one of their mouths, but it had spikes running down its back, which cut InuYasha's stomach area. He fell to the ground, from exhaustion, and from pain from his wound. His last sights were an arrow, and a boomerang. Having his leg bitten off

* * *

So how'd you like this chapter? I tried to make it a little longer, and InuYasha a little more like himself. My first attempt at a cliffhanger! Yay! Please read and review. That goes to all of you that have been looking at my story, which I know you have, but not reviewing. I am open to some suggestions! 


	7. Found and half dead

Sorry about the "having his leg bitten off" thing, I'm using Microsoft word, and when I go back when I type, it deletes what I've already written. What you saw was actually the text that I copy and pasted. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I would spoiler alert this sentence has been removed due to the fact it is a spoiler in some ways. Thank you all for your reviews! And InuYasha isn't losing any of his limbs. If you see anything else like that, especially if it doesn't make sense, disregard it, and post my mistake in your reply.

Disclaimer: ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? **_I-DO-NOT-OWN-INUYASHA! _**

* * *

"We have (try some buy some fe fy fo fum talk about pop music! I am listening to pop music and last resort again! I'm addicted them right now! Lol! ) to get him back to my house" Kagome said urgently. "Kirara! (Kirara's name really confuses me. It's spelled Kirara, but it sounds like Kilala.) We need you to help us get InuYasha back to Kagome's house!" Sango said. Kirara immediately changed onto her larger form and kneeled down so Kagome and Sango could put InuYasha on her back. They lifted a bloody InuYasha and put him onto Kirara. They flew back to the well and brought InuYasha to Kagome's house.

Ok, to fill you in, the three had arrived in time to see InuYasha lose consciousness. They slayed the demons in time before they could kill InuYasha, but he had been cut deeply from the demons serrated spikes (Earlier wound when he dodged one of the demons.). He was bleeding very heavily from the attack.

"We need to stop the blood flow, or he'll bleed to death" Sango said from experience as a demon slayer. "You know how to close wounds like this?" Kagome asked Sango worriedly. "Yeah, but we'd need a lot of herbs, and some of them are very rare." She replied. "That doesn't matter, we need to find them!" Kagome said. I know where the common herbs grow and where we could buy the rare one, but some of the areas we need to go to are far from the well. But the problem is, I doubt InuYasha will last more than a few hours in the state he's in, plus what could we trade for the rare herbs? Some of them cost a fortune." Sango said grimly. "I know where we could get all of the herbs we need, for free as well." Miroku added. "Why didn't you say that earlier!" Kagome asked hysterically. "I thought you would have told me to shut up." Miroku answered. "Why would I have told you that? No time now, so where can we find them?" Kagome inquired (I found my thesaurus! Yay!) . "There is a monastery south of the well, it'll take about three hours to get there though." Miroku responded. "Do you think InuYasha would live long enough for us to go there, come back, and prepare the ingredients?" Sango asked Kagome. "I'm not sure, InuYasha is tough, but in that form… I'm just not sure." Kagome retaliated. "How about you stay here, Sango and I will go to get the herbs." Miroku said sternly. "I guess I'll stay" Kagome replied to Miroku's suggestion. And with that Miroku and Sango left.

A few minuteslater Sango and Miroku were in the air on Kirara's back heading towards the monetary Miroku had mentioned. "You had better not try anything perverted, Miroku" Sango said in a stern. "Lady Sango, I would not try something like that in a situation like this." Miroku replied. "You better not" the demon slayer added.

As soon as Sango and Miroku left Kagome had tried her best to help InuYasha. She had used cleaned his wound, bandaged it, and put InuYasha on her bed. (She put some towels underneath him so that blood wouldn't stain the sheets.) "Please InuYasha, please be okay…" She pleaded, "Just hang on Sango and Miroku will be back with the herbs…" _I hope_ she thought _No, I can't think like this. But he's bled so much already, how could he possibly live long enough for Sango and Miroku to get back? What if I gave him a jewel shard? No, he could be corrupted by the power of the jewel. But he won't survive long enough without it. What if I only gave him a shard or two, like Naraku did to Kohaku? But if Sango saw them, it might upset her…_

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Will Kagome give InuYasha a jewel shard, and risk upsetting Sango, and corrupting InuYasha? But if she doesn't InuYasha will probably die. What going to be her choice? Keep reading if you want to know. And please e-mail me any mistakes you find. 


	8. Random!

"InuYasha, please hold on" Kagome begged our favorite unconscious hanyou "Sango and Miroku will be back, just hold on!" She noticed he had regained consciousness, and was overjoyed that he was hanging on as hard a he could for the sake of his life, or so she thought._ No… please… no… don't… not my arm… screams and yelps_ InuYasha was having another nightmare, Kagome realized as she saw him shift his position. "InuYasha, wake up! You were having a nightmare again!" Kagome said as she shook the hanyou's shoulder. _Why must I keep dreaming about this stuff? I came to terms with all this years ago, why do I have to re-live this! I don't want this! Sobs no, I'm not going to let this get to me… _The hanyou woke up and started to tear. "InuYasha, was it about, your mother again? Kagome asked. He shook his head, pointed to his right arm, and moved his hand like he was breaking a stick in half._ I was helpless, I can't be now, especially since Naraku is still out there._ _More sobs_ Kagome tried to think of a way to calm InuYasha and remembered something. She recited:

"When tears well up in your eyes  
What should I do, I wonder  
My heart aches, even if I look up at the sky  
Even if they don't leave any lasting scars,  
everyone will encounter such "matters" ,  
like being surprised by the iciness 3 of the water.  
I'm close by your side, and even if there is nothing that I can do  
I'll embrace only you  
and offer you my best 5 smile, no matter when.

It's all right to believe, because dreams will arrive  
just for you  
It's alright to weep, and turn whatever sadness you feel  
into wings - within your breast.

Trying 6 to protect someone - it's not an easy thing to do, is it?  
I can't even stop the rain that's falling on you  
Yet, I don't want to give up  
because even with my limited 7 courage,  
someday, I can really become strong.  
Even a little butterfly can cross the oceans  
"Someday, surely" - although I regret it,  
those words are all I can say. 8

It's alright to believe, for a rainbow surely will appear  
towards where you stand 9  
It's alright to believe, for your time will arrive  
soon, within fresh winds.

So yes, surely dreams will arrive  
Stretch wide those arms  
Surely, about that, the tears must know  
they come to tell, from tomorrow  
repeat"

_A lullaby? _InuYasha thought _what does she think I am? A little kid? Oh yeah. I forgot._ He thought as his stomach growled.

"Well you should be, you haven't eaten in about two days. I'll get you some ramen." Kagome said to a famished hanyou. _Ramen!_ _Oh yeah. I'm not supposed to know what ramen is. _He thought with a puzzled face. "Just try some you'll like it." Kagome said putting a bowl on a TV tray by her bed where _InuYasha _was lying down. He tried to lean forward but only succeeded in making his wound bleed even more. "Don't try to move, you'll only hurt yourself." Kagome said worriedly._ Damnit! I can't move! This great, just great._ He thought furiously. Kagome held a spoon in front of InuYasha's mouth; he took a sip from it, along with a few noodles of course._ Owww… my wound…_He whimpered.

Sorry but I'm cutting the chapter short, very short. Why because I've been trying to find Japanese Lullabies, and that was the best I could find. Searching for them is a pain in the ass. It's all baby Einstein and crap in the searches. I hope I got it right this time. I'm also finally getting around to working on new chapter!


End file.
